


Strings

by Writers_Muse



Series: One-Shots (And Two-Shots) ^_^ [15]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Idiots in Love, Love, Miscommunication, Misunderstandings, Oblivious Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, Oblivious Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir and Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Oblivious Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Post-Reveal Adrien Agreste/Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Post-Reveal Love Square, Pre-Relationship, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-10-14 14:46:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20602550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writers_Muse/pseuds/Writers_Muse
Summary: Adrien and Marinette know each other's identities, but they still have so much left to figure out.Short drabble





	Strings

**Author's Note:**

> A super short drabble about Adrien and Marinette, post-reveal, pre-relationship.

There’s a voice in the back of his head reminding him of how much he wants her. Even as she sits across the room and laughs with her friends. Even as she stumbles, and trips, and nearly splits her face in two from smiling sheepishly because of her clumsiness. Even as she’s swept up in someone else’s arms and spun around. They look quite good together, he hates to admit, even if only to himself. Both with blue eyes of different shades, black hair and dreamy looks.

She’s his friend, she’s his song, she’s his world, and the actual Ladybug to his Chat Noir.

Their relationship comes with so many strings, all of them attached to his heart, and he wants them all.

* * *

There’s a voice in the back of her head reminding her of how much she’ll never have him. Even as she watches him from afar. Even when someone else looks at her the way she looks at him. Even as he catches her when she falls, lifts her up, and smiles kindly down at her with those meadow-green eyes. Then he smiles and drives away, and people ask when that ship is finally going to sail, and she has to tell them in a voice of regret, that they’re just friends.

It leaves a terrible taste on her tongue, those words, but it’s necessary that she say them, even if only to herself. It’s a reminder not to hope too much, not to see things that aren’t there, and that despite everything, being the best partner is the most she’ll ever ask for. He’ll always be the Adrien to her Marinette.

Their relationship comes with so many strings, all of them pulling at her heart, but she wants more.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! ^_^
> 
> <3 Muse


End file.
